In the assembly of electrical apparatus the packaging is generally built as modular arrangements in levels, with testing at every stage. At the first level of packaging, there are usually one or more flexible function components such as integrated circuit component elements that for example may be made of semiconductor materials such as silicon or of plastic encapsulated materials, each of which require different processing considerations, and are interconnected in an overall solder reflow fabrication procedure with other functional components such as discrete capacitor elements in a modular configuration, all positioned on a common carrier member of a material such as ceramic that serves as a supporting substrate.
In such an arrangement, difficult processing balances may occur that have to be addressed and compensated for in the overall solder reflow fabrication procedure.
One such balance results from the need to accommodate the temperature requirements of the discrete components, the plastic encapsulated integrated circuit component elements and the silicon integrated circuit components in the overall fabrication procedure.
Another such balance is needed when there is breakage or even a discontinuity of a discrete component element and a repair type operation has to take place to replace the component with a new one, and to permit the testing of the overall structure during the continuing of the building of the modular structure.